A Cartomante
by BiaZinha e BieLZinho.Zabine
Summary: U/A Insegura da paixão de seu “amante”, Saya, procura uma Cartomante, para ver se, Solomon realmente a ama.
1. Chapter 1

(N/A): É minha primeira fic Blood+, então não se assustem se ficar estranho ou entediante. Será um capítulo, uma música. Acabará em poucas páginas, no máximo seis ou cinco.

É Saya com o Solomon Oo. Não vi ainda uma fic onde tenha os dois. Então achei uma total injustiça, sabe... Eu... Tipo amooo, tenho paixão dos dois juntos. Sei que é estranho, mas como está no meu Profile, no Shippers, eu puis os dois como primeiro casal. E Solomon como esta no meu Profile, também, coloquei que ele defendeu a Saya até a morte, lutou contra a DIVA para ficar com a Saya.

Título: A Cartomante

Autora: Bom pode-se dizer que é do Machado de Assis. Oo

Conto: A Cartomante

Música do capítulo: I'm With You(Avril Lavigne)

Shipper: Saya/Solomon

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Resumo: (SongFic) Insegura da paixão de seu "amante", Saya, procura uma Cartomante, para ver se, Solomon realmente a ama.

* * *

Capítulo 1: I'm With You

Saya olhava, irritada, para o namorado, Solomon, que agora ria descontroladamente. Era uma sexta-feira de novembro, 1869. A causa – por que a outra tinha ido consultar com a cartomante, no dia anterior, quinta; a diferença era que o fazia por outras palavras. Vermelha, Saya, disse de supetão:

– Ria, ria. Os homens são assim; não acreditam em nada. Pois saiba que fui, e ela adivinhou o motivo da consulta, antes mesmo o que lhe dissesse o que era. Apenas começou a botar as cartas, e disse-me: "A senhora gosta de uma pessoa..." Confessei que sim, então ela continuou a botar as cartas, combinou-as, e no fim, declarou-me que eu tinha medo que você me esquecesse, mas que não era verdade...

– Mas errou! – interrompeu-a, Solomon, rindo.

– Não diga isso, Solomon. Se você soubesse o quanto eu tenho andado, por sua causa. Você sabe; já lhe disse. Não ria, não ria de mim...

Solomon pegou suas mãos, olhou-a sério e fixo. Jurou-lhe amor, que seu maior desejo, era ficar com ela; que seu susto fora um total desperdício de tempo, criancice; No entanto, se tivesse algum receio, a melhor cartomante, era ele mesmo. Depois a repreendeu. Era muito perigoso andar por lugares onde havia cartomantes. Diva poderia ficar sabendo, e, depois…

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

– Qual saber! Tive muita cautela, ao entrar na casa.

– Onde é a casa?

– Aqui mesmo, há alguns quarteirões daqui. Não passava ninguém nessa ocasião. Calma; não sou maluca. – Solomon riu outra vez:

– Tu realmente crês nessas coisas? – perguntou ele.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Foi então que ela, disse-lhe que havia muitas coisas misteriosas neste mundo. Se ele não acreditava, paciência; mas o certo era que a cartomante adivinhara tudo. Que mais? A prova é que ela agora estava tranqüila e satisfeita.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know  
Cause nothing is going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

O loiro iria falar, mas reprimiu-se. Não queria arrancar-lhe as ilusões. Ele também era igual, tinha um arsenal inteiro de crendices, que a mãe lhe incutiu e que aos vinte anos desapareceram. No dia que desistiu dessas crendices, ficou só o tronco da religião, ele, como se tivesse ganhado de sua mãe ambos os ensinos, lhe fez uma longa dúvida, depois apenas negação. Solomon não acreditava em nada. Não poderia dizer o significado, não tinha uma só resposta para isso, apenas negava. Diante do mistério, contestou-se em levantar os ombros, e foi andando.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you, yeah yeah yeah_

Separam-se contentes, ele ainda mais que ela. Saya estava certa de ser amada; Solomon, não apenas estava, mas a via estremecer-se e arriscar-se por ele, correr às cartomantes, e, por mais que a repreendesse, não podia deixar de se sentir lisonjeado. Foram, então a algumas casas a cima, em uma antiga, onde morava uma com provinciana de Saya, Esta desceu pela rua, na direção de sua casa; Solomon desceu pela a rua, olhando a passagem para a casa da cartomante.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you (3 x)

* * *

Tradução da música:

_[Estou com você]  
Estou parada na ponte  
Estou esperando no escuro  
Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora_

Mas não há nada além da chuva  
Sem pegadas no chão  
Tento ouvir algo mas não há som

Não há ninguém tentando me achar?  
Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?

É uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender a vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Não sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você  
Estou com você  
Estou com você

Estou procurando um lugar  
Tentando encontrar um rosto  
Há alguem aqui,  
Eu sei  
Porque nada esta dando certo  
Está tudo uma bagunça  
E ninguém gosta de ficar só

Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar?  
Ninguém virá me levar pra casa?

Essa uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender a vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
não sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você  
Estou com você  
Estou com você, yeah yeah yeah

Por que está tudo tão confuso?  
Talvez lá dentro de minha cabeça?  
yeah, yeah...

Essa é uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender a vida vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Não sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você mais  
Estou com você  
Estou com você [3]****


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A): ****Final de fic, bem curtinha :P****Depois de muito tempo, voltei a postar :D Quem quiser entrar na minha fórum http: // espacezabine . forumeiros. net / forum. htm (sem espaços :P)**

**Euzinha: ****Que susto :P... Quando vc disse sobre a Vida de Slytherin kkkkk :D Obrigado... (PS: Vou continua a VdS, estava tendo um problema de tempo para continuar a tc as fics :/) Bjs =D**

**Título: ****A Cartomante**

**Autora: ****Bom pode-se dizer que é do Machado de Assis. Oo**

**Conto: ****A Cartomante**

**Música do capítulo: ****Star Girl (McFly)**

**Shipper: ****Saya/Solomon**

**Gênero: ****Romance/Drama**

**Resumo: ****(SongFic)****Insegura da paixão de seu "amante", Saya, procura uma Cartomante, para ver se, Solomon realmente a ama. **

Deu por si na calçada, ao pé da porta: disse ao cocheiro que esperasse, e

rápido enfiou pelo corredor, e subiu a escada. A luz era pouca, os degraus

comidos dos pés, o corrimão pegajoso; mas ele não, viu nem sentiu nada.

Trepou e bateu. Não aparecendo ninguém, teve idéia de descer; mas era

tarde, a curiosidade fustigava-lhe o sangue, as fontes latejavam-lhe; ele

tornou a bater uma, duas, três pancadas. Veio uma mulher; era a cartomante.

Solomon disse que ia consultá-la, ela o fez entrar. Dali subiram ao sótão, por

uma escada ainda pior que a primeira e mais escura. Em cima, havia uma

salinha, mal alumiada por uma janela, que dava para o telhado dos fundos.

Velhos trastes, paredes sombrias, um ar de pobreza, que antes aumentava do

que destruía o prestígio.

_Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl_  
_I guess I'm stuck in this mad world_  
_The things that i wanna say_  
_but you're a million miles away_  
_and I was afraid when you kissed me_  
_on your intergalactical frisbee_  
_I wonder why, I wonder why you never asked me to stay_

A cartomante o fez sentar diante da mesa, e sentou-se do lado oposto, com

as costas para a janela, de maneira que a pouca luz de fora batia em cheio no

rosto de Solomon. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou um baralho de cartas compridas e

Enxovalhadas. Enquanto as baralhava, rapidamente, olhava para ele, não de

rosto, mas por baixo dos olhos. Era uma mulher de quarenta anos, italiana,

morena e magra, com grandes olhos sonsos e agudos. Voltou três cartas

sobre a mesa, e disse-lhe:

_[ooooooooh]_

_So wouldn't you like to come with me_  
_[ooooooh]_  
_Go surfin the sun as it starts to rise_  
_[oooooh]_  
_Woah your gravity's making me dizzy_  
_Girl I gotta tell ya I feel much better_  
_Make a little love in the moonlight_

— Vejamos primeiro o que é que o traz aqui. O senhor tem um grande

susto...

Camilo, maravilhado, fez um gesto afirmativo.

— E quer saber, continuou ela, se lhe acontecerá alguma coisa ou não...

— A mim e a ela, explicou vivamente ele.

A cartomante não sorriu: disse-lhe só que esperasse. Rápido pegou outra

vez das cartas e baralhou-as, com os longos dedos finos, de unhas

descuradas; baralhou-as bem, transpôs os maços, uma, duas. três vezes;

depois começou a estendê-las. Solomon tinha os olhos nela curioso e ansioso.

_Hey, Theres nothing on earth that could save us_  
_When i fell in love with uranus_  
_I dont wanna give you away_  
_'cause it makes no sense at all_

— As cartas dizem-me...

Solomon inclinou-se para beber uma a uma as palavras. Então ela declarou-lhe

que não tivesse medo de nada. Nada aconteceria nem a um nem a outro;

ele, o terceiro, ignorava tudo. Não obstante, era indispensável muita cautela:

ferviam invejas e despeitos. Falou-lhe do amor que os ligava, da beleza de

Saya. . . Solomon estava deslumbrado. A cartomante acabou, recolheu as

cartas e fechou-as na gaveta.

— A senhora restituiu-me a paz ao espírito, disse ele estendendo a mão por

cima da mesa e apertando a da cartomante.

Esta levantou-se, rindo.

_Houston we gotta problem_  
_ground control couldnt stop them_  
_I wonder why, I wonder Why_  
_You never asked me to stay yeaaah_

_[ooooh]_

— Vá, disse ela; vá, _ragazzo innamorato_...

E de pé, com o dedo indicador, tocou-lhe na testa. Solomon estremeceu,

como se fosse a mão da própria sibila, e levantou-se também. A cartomante

foi à cômoda, sobre a qual estava um prato com passas, tirou um cacho

destas, começou a despencá-las e comê-las, mostrando duas fileiras de

dentes que desmentiam as unhas. Nessa mesma ação comum, a mulher tinha

um ar particular. Solomon, ansioso por sair, não sabia quanto pagava; ignorava

o preço.

— Passas custam dinheiro — disse ele afinal — tirando a carteira. Quantas quer

mandar buscar?

_Wouldnt you like to come with me_  
_[ooooh]_  
_Go surfin the sun as it starts to rise_  
_[oooh]_  
_Ohhhhh your gravity's making me dizzy_  
_Girl I gotta tell ya I feel much better_  
_Make a little love in the moonlight_

— Pergunte ao seu coração, respondeu ela.

Solomon tirou uma nota de dez mil-réis, e deu-lha. Os olhos da cartomante

fuzilaram. O preço usual era dois mil-réis.

— Vejo bem que o senhor gosta muito dela... E faz bem; ela gosta muito do

senhor. Vá, vá, tranqüilo. Olhe a escada, é escura; ponha o chapéu...

_Fly away, Watch the night turn into day_  
_Dance on the milky-way_  
_Melt me with your eyes my Star Girl rules the sky_

A cartomante tinha já guardado a nota na algibeira, e descia com ele,

falando, com um leve sotaque. Solomon despediu-se dela embaixo, e desceu a

escada que levava à rua, enquanto a cartomante, alegre com a paga, tornava

acima, cantarolando uma barcarola. Solomon achou o tílburi esperando; a rua

estava livre. Entrou e seguiu a trote largo.

Tudo lhe parecia agora melhor, as outras coisas traziam outro aspecto, o

céu estava límpido e as caras joviais. Chegou a rir dos seus receios, que

chamou pueris; recordou os termos da carta de Vilela e reconheceu que eram

íntimos e familiares. Onde é que ele lhe descobrira a ameaça? Advertiu

também que eram urgentes, e que fizera mal em demorar-se tanto; podia ser

algum negócio grave e gravíssimo.

_Looking up at my star girl_  
_Guess im stuck in this mad mad world_  
_Things that I wanna say, but your a million miles_  
_away_

— Vamos, vamos depressa, repetia ele ao cocheiro.

E consigo, para explicar a demora ao amigo, engenhou qualquer cousa;

parece que formou também o plano de aproveitar o incidente para tornar à

antiga assiduidade... De volta com os planos, reboavam-lhe na alma as

palavras da cartomante. Em verdade, ela adivinhara o objeto da consulta, o

estado dele, a existência de um terceiro; por que não adivinharia o resto? O

presente que se ignora vale o futuro. Era assim, lentas e contínuas, que as

velhas crenças do rapaz iam tornando ao de cima, e o mistério empolgava-o

com as unhas de ferro. Às vezes queria rir, e ria de si mesmo, algo vexado;

mas a mulher, as cartas, as palavras secas e afirmativas, a exortação: — Vá,

vá, _ragazzo innamorato_; e no fim, ao longe, a barcarola da despedida, lenta e

graciosa, tais eram os elementos recentes, que formavam, com os antigos,

uma fé nova e vivaz.

A verdade é que o coração ia alegre e impaciente, pensando nas horas

felizes de outrora e nas que haviam de vir. Ao passar pela Glória, Solomon

olhou para o mar, estendeu os olhos para fora, até onde a água e o céu dão

um abraço infinito, e teve assim uma sensação do futuro, longo, longo,

interminável.

Daí a pouco chegou à casa de Vilela. Apeou-se, empurrou a porta de ferro

do jardim e entrou. A casa estava silenciosa. Subiu os seis degraus de pedra,

e mal teve tempo de bater, a porta abriu-se, e apareceu-lhe Vilela.

— Desculpa, não pude vir mais cedo; que há?

Diva não lhe respondeu; tinha as feições decompostas; fez-lhe sinal, e

foram para uma saleta interior. Entrando, Solomon não pôde sufocar um grito

de terror: — ao fundo sobre o canapé, estava Saya morta e ensangüentada.

Diva pegou-o pela gola, e, com dois tiros de revólver, estirou-o morto no

chão.

_O-o-o-o so wouldn't you like to come with me?_  
_O-o-o-o go surfing the sun as it starts to rise_  
_O-o-o-o so wouldn't you like to come with me?_  
_Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better_  
_I can't get enough of you_  
_galaxy defenders, stay forever_  
_Never get enough of you_

**Tradução da música:**

**Hey, estou olhando para minha garota estelar lá em cima**  
**Eu acho que estou preso nesse mundo maluco**  
**As coisas que eu quero dizer**  
**Mas você está a milhões de milhas de distância**  
**E eu estava com medo quando você me beijou**  
**No nosso Frisbee intergaláctico**  
**Eu me pergunto por quê, eu me pergunto por que**  
**Você nunca me pediu para ficar**

**Refrão:**  
**(Ooooh)Então, você não gostaria de vir comigo?**  
**(Ooooh)Surfar no sol enquanto ele começa a nascer**  
**(Ooooh)Woah, sua gravidade está me deixando tonto**  
**Garota, eu tenho que te dizer**  
**Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor**  
**Fazer amor sob o luar**

**Hey, não há nada na Terra que poderia nos salvar**  
**Quando eu me apaixonei por Urano**  
**Não quero desistir de você**  
**Porque simplesmente não faz sentido**

**Houston, nós temos um problema**  
**O controle do chão não poderia pará-los**  
**Eu me pergunto por quê, eu me pergunto por que**  
**Você nunca me pediu para ficar**

**Refrão:**  
**(Ooooh)Então, você não gostaria de vir comigo?**  
**(Ooooh)Surfar no sol enquanto ele começa a nascer**  
**(OooohWoah, sua gravidade está me deixando tonto**  
**Garota, eu tenho que te dizer**  
**Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor**  
**Fazer amor sob o luar**

**Voar para longe**  
**Ver a noite se tornar dia**  
**Dançar na Via Láctea**  
**Derreta-me com seus olhos,**  
**Minha garota estelar domina os céus**  
**1,2,1,2,3**  
**Vai**

**Olhando para minha garota estelar lá em cima**  
**Eu acho que estou preso nesse mundo maluco**  
**Há coisas que eu quero dizer,**  
**Mas você está a milhões de milhas de distância**

**Refrão:**  
**(Ooooh)Então, você não gostaria de vir comigo?**  
**(Ooooh)Surfar no sol enquanto ele começa a nascer**  
**(Ooooh)Então, você não gostaria de vir comigo?**  
**Garota, eu tenho que te dizer**  
**Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor**

**Eu não me canso de você**  
**Defensores da Galáxia, fiquem para sempre**  
**Nunca me canso de você**


End file.
